Crucio of the Heart
by youlittledevil
Summary: Ron and Harry are attacked by Death Eaters in the final battle of Hogwarts. When Harry is injured, Ron confesses a truth to Harry.  H/R slash. One-Shot.


The battle raged around them. Ron panted, sweated, his chest heaving, surrounded by Death Eaters.

"You a'right, Harry?" Ron called to his best friend, to whom he was back to back with.

"I'm lovely, Ron." Harry shouted back, as they both ducked a killing curse. The curse hit one of the columns of the Transfiguration Courtyard, sending pieces of stone flying.

Things were not going as according to plan.

The two had become trapped when three stray Death Eaters found them. Desperate to destroy the boy that lived and his blood traitor friend, they attacked.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled, aiming for the Death Eater in front of him. He collapsed and writhed in pain and, for a second, Harry felt pity for him.

Ron hit another Death Eater with Expelliarmus, sending his wand flying from his hand.

"Nice one, Ron!" Harry yelled, as he cast the same spell at another Death Eater, but missed.

"Stupefy!" Ron hit the downed Death Eater, leaving one left.

"Potter, The Dark Lord will be happy when he hears that I have killed you." The Death Eater hissed.

"That won't happen!" Harry yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!" All three cried at the once.

Ron and Harry's spell hit the Death Eater in the chest. He stumbled backwards and hit the ground, dead.

"Ah, nice shot, Harry! But it was mine that killed 'em!" Ron laughed, panting.

"Harry?" Ron looked to his right, but Harry wasn't there. Then, he saw his friend slumped over on the ground.

"HARRY!" Ron dove to Harry's side, not knowing what to do.

"The curse grazed me, Ron. My shoulder." He clenched his eyes in pain, his face completely contorted.

"You'll be fine, Harry. Just… Just gotta get some help, that's all." Ron looked around, frantically, but the area was completely deserted except for the bodies scattered around the yard.

"Help! Hermione! Anyone, help!"

"Ron, it's no use. I'm dying. I can feel it." Harry was barely audible.

"No… No… No you can't! You've survived Voldemort! A lousy Death Eater can't… Can't _kill_ you!" Ron whispered the last two words, unable to imagine life without Harry. His best friend. The reason he was who he was. The reason he was proud of being who he was. A connection Ron had never felt in his life, one so different from what he had with Fred, George, Bill, or Charlie, beyond anything he had with Hermione.

"I love you, Harry. I always have."

"What?" Harry could barely speak. Whether it was his approaching death or the shock of this revelation, he did not know.

Harry could feel Ron trembling and he lifted his hand, using all the strength he had, to touch Ron.

"When I left you in the woods… I couldn't stand being away from you. And when I came back, that day we found the sword, I knew leaving couldn't stop me from being in love with you. As you undressed to reach the sword… I knew I needed you. I've loved you all along."

"Ron…" Harry choked out, completely speechless. He had never thought Ron would have had feelings for him. Ron was his right hand man… But as he looked into his blue eyes, he felt something so much more. "I love you, too… Don't tell Ginny."

At that moment, Ginny was the farthest thing from Ron's mind. Ron leaned into Harry's face, taking in every feature; the scar, the beautiful vibrant green eyes, the ample pink lips he so longed to feel against his.

Then Ron kissed Harry with an intensity that he had never experienced before, not with Lavender, not with Hermione. Although Harry was weak, he put all his strength into this kiss because he knew it was all that mattered. Ron slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, feeling his warm breath get heavier. Cho or Ginny could not compare, their lips weren't as soft and their tongue wasn't nearly as sweet. Ron moved his hand to Harry's chest, feeling the slow beating of his heart. He ran his hand down Harry's chest to his stomach, longing to feel the warmth of his body on his own bare skin.

Ron pulled away, although he didn't want to. The second their lips parted, Ron longed to have them back.

"It's time, Ron. It's time for me to go."

"No, Harry! No, you can't leave now… Imagine what we could have." Tears streamed down Ron's eyes.

"I know, but I'll be waiting for you."

"Don't tell me you actually believe that stuff, Harry."

"I do now." Harry took one short breath, "I love you, Ron. Take care of Hermione for me." Harry whispered, unable to talk any louder.

And with that, his eyes closed and his breathing stilled. Ron cried even harder, pulling Harry's lifeless body to his chest and holding him there.

A part of Ron died that night and, although he knew that Harry was never coming back, he always longed for the green eyes of his best friend.


End file.
